First Kiss
by Arminia
Summary: 6 year old Albus gets his first kiss, and returns the favor. (Thought the cover photo was too dang cute!)


**A/N: Well this was completely random, but I wanted something cute! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_italics _**are memories/flashbacks. **

It was finally a sunny day after weeks of horrible weather. Many people were outside taking advantage of the nice weather that probably wouldn't last. Sitting outside of an ice cream shop sat the Potters along with Ron and Hermione Weasley, only a table away sat their children excitedly talking and eating their ice cream.

Looking over at the table, Ginny frowned. "Albus still hasn't come back from the bathroom yet..maybe you shouldn't have let him go alone, Harry."

"He's 6 years old going through his 'I'm a big boy' stage." Harry pointed out to his wife, although part of him was a bit worried that his youngest son was taking so long.

"I'm sure he's-" Ron was suddenly cut off by Albus running up to his parents shouting.

"Mum! Dad! Can you get a disease from kissing?!"

Startled, the adults at the table blinked staring at each other. "What? No Al..why do you ask?"

Albus' cheeks turned pink as he nervously shuffled his feet. His gaze on the ground as he answered. "I got kissed."

"You..what!" Shouted Ginny, her eyes wide.

His own eyes widening, Albus' head quickly snapped up to stare at his mum. "Are you mad, mum?"

"Of course not, honey! Just shocked is all..you are still young."

"Al, do you know who kissed you?" Harry asked, immediately glancing quickly at his two best friends and wife as Albus' cheeks were now completely red and a small smile was on his lips. Suddenly a small giggle escaped the 6 year old boy.

"Scorpius."

With their mouths open in shock, only the sound of Ron falling off his chair did they close their mouths.

"Bloody hell Harry-"

"Language Ronald!"

"Not only does your kid get his first kiss way younger than you but kisses the ferrets kid!"

"Uh..Al, are you sure it was Scorpius Malfoy?"

Albus looked at his dad confused before his nose scrunched up in annoyance. "I'm not stupid!"

Harry quickly opened his mouth to tell his son he knew that he wasn't stupid but Albus' squeal of excitement cut him off. Their eyes widening again when Albus took off towards one of the trees a little bit away but in their eyesight. A blonde haired boy sat against the tree with a open book his lap, his head snapping up when he noticed Albus. Big smiles formed on both their faces as they looked at each other, Albus wasting no time in dropping down on the grass beside the other boy.

A chuckle escaped Harry's lips as he watched the two 6 year olds. It was obvious even from where they were sitting to see both the boys blush as Scorpius slipped his hand through Albus' before moving his book over so they could both look at it.

"Awww!" Squealed Ginny and Hermione as they watched them, Ron making a face but not saying anything, he would rather not admit that he even found it a little cute even if it was Draco Malfoy's son that seemed to have a crush on Albus.

Harry's gaze suddenly shifted to a spot not far from the tree, a small nod of his head to the adult sat on the bench. Draco smirked and nodded back before they both turned back to watching their sons.

_Albus walked over to the sinks to wash his hands, but while he washed them his attention was on the only other person in the bathroom. A blonde haired boy was drying his own hands. Feeling as if he was going to get caught staring, Albus turned his focus back to his hands. _

_After drying his hands, did Albus notice that the boy hadn't left the bathroom. He turned to find the boy staring at him with interest. It was then that he noticed who it was exactly staring at him._

"_You're Scorpius Malfoy."_

"_And you're Albus Potter." _

_Albus shifted feeling weird that Scorpius kept staring at him blinking. _

"_Cute." Scorpius mumbled, his cheeks pink._

_His eyes widening, Albus' own cheeks colored. "N-No I'm not!" He squeaked out. _

_Scorpius tilt his head to the side, a smirk on his lips. "I'll prove it then." _

_Before he could even ask what the other boy meant, he felt pressure on his lips as someone elses covered his own. Letting out a noise of shock, Albus jumped back. With his cheeks now red, and his eyes wide open, he stared at the suddenly nervous boy. _

"_Sorry!" Scorpius shouted. _

_Not knowing how to answer, Albus titled his head a little and stared at Scorpius' own lips. And then leaned forward to return the small kiss. _

_Pulling back, Albus couldn't help but grin at the redness of Scorpius' cheeks this time. A giggle made its way through his mouth, and it didn't take long till one escaped his own. _

_It was only then that Albus realized what he did, his eyes widening once more, he ran from the bathroom._

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

_Squealing when Albus spotted Scorpius sitting under a tree only minutes later, he didn't bother to say anything to his mum and dad as he ran towards the other boy._

"_I'm..I'm sorry for running." Albus told him once Scorpius took notice of him._

"_It's okay!" _

_With smiles on their faces, Albus sat down next to his friend. "Can I see?" He asked, pointing to the book._

"_Sure." Scorpius didn't even hesitate as he locked Albus' hand in his own before pushing the book between them. _

"_Mine." Albus heard him whisper. _

_Albus didn't even have to ask to know his new friend wasn't talking about the book on their laps. _

"_Yous." He whispered back._

_Looking down at the book, he tried to ignore the way his heart was beating faster than normal. _

_He did have an amazing book with moving pictures of dragons to look at after all. _


End file.
